


Mates

by RedWolf9481



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clones Age Normally, Dragon shifters, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolf9481/pseuds/RedWolf9481
Summary: Dogma doesn't know how he ended up here with two Alphas. He just hopes it goes alright.
Relationships: Dogma/CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Kudos: 15





	Mates

Dogma doesn’t know how long they’ve been in this room. Ever since Fives and Echo went into rut it’s felt like hours. His body was sore and sensitive after five rounds. He winced as Fives thrust got harsher than before. Out of both Fives and Echo, Fives was always the more brutal of the two.  
“Please,” Dogma whimpered, “No more.” He fisted the sheets under him, tears starting to trail down his face. Kriff, he didn’t think he could take anymore. Fives still had to knot him, that was probably going to hurt more.  
A finger whipped his tears away gently. “Fives, I think he’s had enough.” Echo turned his eyes to his or’vod.  
“Just a little more.” Fives grunted thrusting harder into Dogma’s body. “You can do it, just a bit longer.” His breath puffed against the younger's neck. He was so close to his release, Dogma just had to hang on a bit longer.  
Fives shifts a bit more over him. The move caused Dogma to groan and whimper more as Fives got further inside him. He could feel Fives knot just outside of his entrance. Suddenly, Five growled and bit down on the back of Dogma’s neck thrusting hard one last time. The sudden stretch and pain told him that Fives had succeeded in getting his knot into him a third time that night.  
Warmth filled his already full insides once again. The new seed mixing with Echoes own deep inside of him. He felt so full, the thought of more being pushed into his body made him shiver.  
Fives lets go and licks the blood from the new bite on the back of Dogma’s neck. “You did good, so very good.” He rubbed the others hips purring. Looking at Echo he smiled. “How about we show off for Echo? You know he loves to see us tied together.”  
Dogma winced as Fives moved them to laying on their side. His hand gripping Dogma’s thigh and lifting it to show Echo what he wanted. Usually he was embarrassed when Fives did this, but now he was just too tired.  
Echo smiled at his mates. He did love to see him and their omega tied together. Though at this moment he was more concerned about the younger. He placed his finger against the other's entrance. Shushing Dogma who whimpered when he had touched the sensitive ring he checked the other out. Running a finger around Dogma’s entrance he winced as his finger came away pink.  
Seeing Echo frown Fives went to tug himself out of the other. He was stopped when Echo placed a hand on his hip. “Don’t, let him rest and let your knot go down normally.”  
With a nod Fives lowered Dogma’s leg. Dogma sighed as less pressure was forced on his body. At least Echo stopped Fives from just tugging himself out of him.   
He felt a hand cup his lower abdomen where a small bulge had been formed. “You did good, Dogma. You were very good for the two of us.” Fives nuzzles against the back of his neck licking the many bite marks again.  
“Get some rest, we'll clean you up after Fives knot goes down.” Echo lays down in front of him curling close with a purr.  
He feels Fives' wings curl over the three of them as Echos' tail curls around his ankle. “We have you, cyar’ika.” With that he falls asleep, protected by both his mates.  
“Echo?” Fives waited for his batchmate to look at him, “What's the probability we just impregnated him?” His tail flicking in nervousness.  
Echo thought for a bit, “He’s a human omega not a dragon. So chances are very low for us to succeed in that endeavor.”  
“Good, Tup would probably try to kill us, not to mention Kix and Coric.” Fives smiled as they fell into silence. Neither knowing that those chances had succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've made this idea into a one-shot. If anyone wants they can take the idea and run with it. The idea was that most of the clones (most Mandalorians) are dragon shifters. Only some of the clones are born human. Dogma was born with a physic ability when he sleeps to connect to other clones and find them. This ability takes a toll on Dogma so he's usually found with Tup asleep. Tup leaves him with Fives and Dogma drags him into the bond Fives shared with Echo and they locate him.  
> Yes, Dogma does get pregnant after this. A human clone and Dragon mating is not healthy for the human omegas however. The pups grow fast and can cause the human omega pain.


End file.
